As you wish
by Fampire21
Summary: Summary: Desde que su novio rompió con ella, Bella ha pasado los días deseando en silencio volver a tener a alguien que la quiera y, lo que es más importante, volver a ser parte de algo. Hasta que un día, sin darse cuenta, llama a un genio de otro mundo, que se quedará en el suyo hasta que la chica pida tres deseos. Edward está ansioso por regresar a su casa, pero a Bella le aterra


**Hum, hola chicas yo soy Hillary y soy nueva en Fanfiction; vengo con una alucinante historia que combina magia, amor y un poco de humor. Cabe decir que la historia NO es mia es una adaptación.**

_**Titulo Original: Tres deseos- (as you wish en ingles)**_

_**Autora: Jackson Pearce**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Isabella Swan_

Todo lo que he aprendido hoy en la clase sobre Shakespeare es que a veces tienes que enamorarte de la persona equivocada para encontrar a la correcta. Una lección más útil hubiera sido que a veces la persona adecuada no te corresponde. O que a veces la persona adecuada es gay. O que a veces tú mismo no eres la persona adecuada.

Gracias por nada, Shakespeare.

Finjo que sigo la lectura; la clave está en mirar a la profesora de vez en cuando para parecer interesada, pero en realidad estoy contemplando al chico que hay a mi derecha. Está sentado repantigado en su silla, con la boca medio abierta y viste un abrigo negro lleno de imperdibles. Las puntas de su pelo son de color morado y en cada oreja lleva una hilera de pendientes. Es uno de esos punkis, aunque algunas veces se mueve con los que van de skaters.

Me aprieto un poco los ojos para ver borrosa su cara. No me cuesta nada imaginar cómo le pintaría si dejo que sus rasgos se difuminen. Se me mueven las manos, que anhelan sujetar un pincel en vez de un lápiz. Un pincel abanico, probablemente, para las puntas moradas y le añadiría unos cuantos tonos grises debajo de los ojos para tratar de capturar esa mirada adormilada y adusta que por lo visto tienen los punkis. Todos en la clase pertenecen a un grupo cerrado u otro. Hay unas cuantas chicas guapas, unos cuantos drogatas, un par de chicos inteligentes y un buen puñado de emos con pulseras de plástico. Los he estado observando el semestre entero para intentar entender su aspecto, sus movimientos, sus voces... y luego he intentado pintarlos a todos. Como si al plasmarlo en un lienzo, tuviera la clave del misterio social sobre lo que les hace pertenecer a algo más grande que ellos mismos. Si pudiera descubrir por qué se encasillan, podría averiguar por qué yo no lo hago, por qué me he convertido en una chica invisible. El tipo de chica que tiene unos pocos amigos y un montón de conocidos, pero no pertenece a nada en concreto. Supongo que ser invisible es mejor que fingir formar parte de algo, pero no te hace sentir menos solo.

—¿Así que en resumidas cuentas, la moraleja de esta obra es: Espera a ver a la persona desnuda antes de enamorarte por si acaso no tiene el... equipo esperado? —Dice una voz desde el otro lado del aula y la clase, que antes estaba amodorrada -yo incluida-, se vuelve para prestar atención al que ha hablado.

—Dice algo más que eso, Jasper, pero... sí —contesta la señorita Collins con dos dedos en su sien derecha. Es una profesora joven y siempre parece asustada cuando le toca hablar de sexo.

Jasper se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que le voy a empezar a pedir a las chicas que se desnuden antes.

Todos nos reímos por lo bajo y la profesora se ruboriza. Jasper sonríe de esa forma que normalmente vemos en los príncipes de Disney. Es el único que conozco que podría decir esa frase sin recibir un castigo a cambio. También es el único que conozco que no sé cómo se las apaña para formar parte de todo. Sus amigos son los líderes de todos los grupos cerrados, los guapos y famosos del instituto que tienden a atraerse entre sí, la Familia Real. Trato de imaginarme cómo serían los anchos hombros de James en acuarela. Ojalá averiguara su secreto, cómo formar parte de todo. Ojalá no me sintiera invisible.

Suspiro y me pregunto si tendré la mala suerte de ir caminando a casa bajo la lluvia como pasó ayer, y me vuelvo hacia la izquierda para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Unos ojos de color verde esmeralda se cruzan por un instante con los míos.

Reprimo un grito ahogado. Se supone que a mi lado hay un pupitre libre. ¿De dónde demonios ha salido? Los ojos pertenecen a un chico de piel pálida que está sentado inmóvil como un gato que se prepara para atacar a un ratón. Me está mirando fijamente, con tanta intensidad que de hecho puedo notar su mirada traspasando mi piel. Sus ojos son penetrantes como los de un animal, indulgentes como los de un ciervo, o algo parecido, pero también intensos como los de un lobo.

Aunque me muero de ganas por apartar la mirada, no puedo, como si unas cuerdas me mantuvieran unida a él. La piel del desconocido brilla incluso bajo las anodinas luces fluorescentes del instituto, mientras la voz de la señorita Collins recita con más monotonía de lo habitual. El mundo se desdibuja en los contornos de mi visión.

¿Quién es? Parpadeo como una fiera para hacer que el mundo vuelva a ser tan nítido como antes, pero lo único que veo son sus acuosos iris verdosos. Me estoy ahogando en ellos. Algo va mal. Me estremezco y hago un esfuerzo por apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me duele, como si él envolviera mi mirada con sus dedos.

Intento concentrarme en la pizarra blanca que hay en la parte delantera de la clase, pero siento sus ojos sobre mí. La piel de los brazos se me pone de gallina. Quiero ignorarle, pero una parte de mí no puede evitar morirse de ganas por mirarlo de nuevo. Había estado mirándome, estudiándome, como yo estudiaba a los demás. ¿Por qué? Froto un labio contra el otro y me vuelvo hacia él con cuidado, usando unos cuantos mechones de mi pelo como un escudo entre nosotros.

Pero se ha ido.

No sólo del escritorio, sino de la clase. Nadie ha tocado la única puerta que hay en el aula, pero el desconocido no está por ningún lado.

Al final he perdido la cabeza, ¿no?

Doy un brinco cuando suena el timbre. La clase ha terminado. Arrugo mis escasos apuntes, los tiro dentro de mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta. El resto de la clase sale corriendo por el pasillo; cuanto antes llegas al vestíbulo, más rato tienes para hablar antes de tu próxima clase. Me entretengo un poco más y pienso que quizás el desconocido está escondido detrás de un pupitre o algo por el estilo. Pero no, está claro que se ha marchado. Espiro, me escabullo por la puerta y corro por los pasillos pintados de azul claro hacia el patio, donde mi mejor amigo, Jacob, me está esperando, enrollándose las mangas de su camisa de diseñador.

—Eh. —Jake sonríe cuando llego y luego se me queda observando con detenimiento—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Jacob me tiene muy calada, siempre ha sabido lo que me pasaba, incluso después de que dejáramos de salir hace siete meses. Siete meses y cuatro días para ser exactos. El día que me convertí en una chica invisible. Hasta aquel entonces, pensaba que formaba parte de algo increíble, de algo diferente; al fin y al cabo, estábamos enamorados. Éramos especiales. Sin él, en cambio... bueno, la verdad es que no formo parte de nada. Tan sólo soy otra de las muchas chicas invisibles que hay en el vestíbulo del instituto, en el aula de dibujo e incluso en casa.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, es que estoy cansada.

Me lanza una de esas miradas de «no te creo» y vamos a nuestra próxima clase. Cada pocos segundos alguien saluda a Jacob enérgicamente. Desde que reveló su sexualidad, su estatus pasó de estar de uno o dos puntos por encima de mí a ser un miembro con todas las de la ley de la Familia Real del instituto. Supongo que todas las chicas quieren tener un amigo gay. Ahora le invitan a fiesta, a reuniones sociales, a ver pelis por la noche y ese tipo de cosas de las que me acabo enterando por un cotilleo que le oigo a alguien varias semanas más tarde. Ignoro el saludo y miro por los pasillos a ver si encuentro a alguien nuevo a quien estudiar. Alguien diferente.

Alguien a quien pueda analizar para criticarlo en acuarelas...

Me da un vuelco el corazón.

Ahí está otra vez el desconocido, apoyado en la vitrina de los trofeos con una expresión de enfado en la cara y la mirada fija. Aquella piel pálida y brillante le otorga el aspecto de un príncipe entre la multitud de rostros negros y blancos en su mayoría. Su mirada sigue siendo perturbadora, aunque por extraño que parezca, me atrae. Agarro a Jake de la camisa.

—¿Quién es ese? —le pregunto entre dientes.

El desconocido se pasa una mano por el pelo. Sus rizos son casi tirabuzones, aunque sin llegar a serlo, y se le enroscan en los dedos como joyas.

Jacob mira hacia donde tengo clavados los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¡Ese! El chico que está apoyado en la vitrina de trofeos.

Vuelvo a mirar al desconocido, pero ha vuelto a desaparecer. No hay ni rastro de su piel pálida contra las paredes azul celeste, ni de aquellos ojos color esmeralda en los que ahogarse.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Creo que... No, sé que estaba ahí. Jacob me mira con preocupación mientras entramos en el aula de ciencias.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —me pregunta al pasar por la puerta.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, llámame esta noche, ¿vale?

—Claro —contesto.

¿A quién más voy a llamar? Le doy un abrazo a Jake para despedirme, me meto en la clase de biología y siento un gran alivio al ver que no está el desconocido.

Pero su ausencia no dura mucho. Se ha pegado todo el día apareciendo en mis cambios de clase, en el fondo de las aulas y en la cafetería a mediodía. Su mirada se ha hecho incluso más intensa y el miedo ha sustituido por completo al atractivo. Y encima al parecer nadie, nadie en absoluto, lo ve excepto yo. La gente pasa tan campante por su lado en los pasillos y los profesores ni siquiera le miran cuando pasan lista.

Es como si fuera invisible, pero sin el «como». En realidad creo que es invisible. No como yo. Me refiero a que es invisible de verdad.

Invisible. Como un efecto especial de una película o un truco de magia, sólo que es real. Está justo delante de mí, me sigue o me persigue. Intento convencerme a mí misma de que estoy siendo irracional, pero no se me ocurre otra explicación de por qué el resto del mundo parece ignorar su existencia; aparte de la idea de que realmente es invisible.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando suena el último timbre, salgo pitando por los pasillos hacia la puerta trasera en vez de ir al aula de dibujo. Los estudiantes de último curso salen del aparcamiento en sus coches relucientes, con las borlas de sus birretes ya compradas, colgadas del espejo retrovisor, tirando la ceniza de sus cigarrillos y gritándose unos a otros por las ventanas abiertas. Yo vivo a tan solo un kilómetro y medio del instituto, así que voy caminando a casa como los novatos.

Paso por delante de todos ellos con dificultad, con la cabeza gacha, en parte por miedo a que si levanto la vista, de nuevo me aborde la mirada del desconocido.

Mi casa es aburrida: tiene dos pisos, las contraventanas azules, montones de ropa por todos lados y una zona vallada donde una vez vivió un leal golden retriever. Y ahora está vacía, puesto que tanto mi padre como mi madre trabajan. Me tiro en el sofá de cuadros escoceses que hay en el salón. Jacob tiene razón. Paso mucho rato en el aula de dibujo. Me envuelvo en una manta y cierro bien fuerte los ojos. Pero no hay manera, no me duermo, sigo imaginándome que el desconocido aparece a mi lado, con aquellos ojos inquietantes y en silencio.

Cojo el mando del televisor y me quedo embobada viendo un programa, _Los 100 mejores niños famosos_, que aunque es demasiada cultura pop para mi gusto, me deja agradablemente adormecida hasta que llegan mis padres del trabajo varias horas más tarde.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Estás enferma? —me pregunta mi madre al cruzar la puerta y ver las marcas del cojín en mi cara. Me levanto y voy con ella a la cocina.

—Un poco estresada.

Cuanto más breve y simple es lo que digo, menos preguntas me hacen. Y para ser franca, prefiero no contarle lo del desconocido a nadie, en especial a mis padres. Mi madre va hacia la encimera y empieza a abrir cajas de comida china.

—¿Estresada? Cielo, tienes dieciséis años. ¿Cuánto estrés puedes tener? Pásame el tenedor, odio los palillos. —Abre una lata de Coca-Cola Light y le pega un buen trago antes de suspirar. Me mira y frunce el entrecejo como si estuviera recordando algo—. Espera, no quería decir eso. Lo que pretendía decir es: ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te provoca estrés?

—Ummm... no. Da igual —contesto enseguida y cojo una caja de rollitos de primavera.

Entre las novelas románticas y de memorias, mi madre ha estado leyendo por encima un libro titulado _Cómo volver a conectar con tu hijo adolescente. _Estoy segurísima de que para volver a «conectar» nos ayudaría mucho más quemar el libro que leerlo , pero los libros de autoayuda son la respuesta de mamá para cualquier cosa, sobre todo para el hecho de que no quiera hablar con ella de Jacob.

Mi madre se encoge de hombros y hojea el periódico mientras yo cojo unas cuantas servilletas, y luego me retiro a mi habitación a comer.

Cuando tenía siete años, me encantaba el rosa y le supliqué a mi madre, antes de que volviera a trabajar a jornada completa, que pintara mi cuarto de un color que provoca migraña, llamado «Flamingo Dream». Ojalá no me hubiera escuchado, porque nueve años más tarde sigue siendo «Flamingo Dream».

Bajo las persianas para atenuar un poco el rosa. Me tiro en la cama, que está cubierta de capas de viejas colchas de patchwork y de los peluches que aún no puedo guardar en el armario.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a la izquierda del colchón.

En ese lado dormía Jake cuando le colaba en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche. Era agradable quedarse dormida con el sonido de su respiración. La gente da por sentado que las chicas invisibles son las típicas que sacan sobresalientes, están en el grupo de debate o algo parecido. Pues no. Queremos que nos besen y nos medio desnuden antes de quedarnos dormidas junto a la persona que amamos, como todo el mundo.

«Se ha acabado. Déjalo ya.»

Paso la mano por el lado vacío de la cama y jugueteo con unos hilos sueltos de la colcha.

—Oye, ¿vas a parar o qué? —retumba una voz masculina en el silencio.

Grito tan fuerte que me hago daño en la garganta y se me quiebra la voz. Se me chocan los pies al intentar sacarlos de la colcha para tocar el suelo, el pelo se me pone delante de los ojos y se me pega a la cara. Hago un esfuerzo por sacar los pies de la cama, a pesar de que las colchas siguen enredadas en mis pantorrillas. Cuando logro encontrar el suelo, se resbala el montón de revistas _Seventeen _sobre el que estoy apoyada y derrapo hasta caer en picado en la alfombra. De golpe.

—Ummm, vale —dice la voz, irritada, pero mi corazón late tan fuerte contra mi pecho que no me da vergüenza.

Coloco bien las piernas, desesperada, y miro detenidamente por encima de la cama, mientras respiro con dificultad.

Está apoyado en mi tocador, vestido con unos vaqueros y una andrajosa camiseta negra, y ha alzado las dos cejas. Tiene los pómulos marcados, la mandíbula cuadrada y es más alto de lo que yo creía. La luz se refleja en sus ojos de animal al clavarme la mirada de aquel modo tan expectante que estoy empezando a reconocer.

Es el desconocido.

He perdido la voz por el miedo antes de poder gritar para pedir ayuda. Él se cruza de brazos.

—¿Tienes esta vez un deseo o no?


End file.
